Too many ideas, not enough imagination
by Opal Spirit
Summary: Collection of free-to-take ideas I've had during my time in the fandom that I won't be writing any time soon (if not never). Mainly KaiShin ideas but can often be adapted to whatever pairing you're supporting. More explanation in the first chapter.
1. Explanation

_**Hi everyone! This is not a KaiShin OS or whatever, though mostly if not all of it will deal with KaiShin, because I just root for it and I'm not exiting the fandom anytime soon.**_

 _ **So while I have lots and lots of ideas for KaiShin stories, either I don't have the time or imagination to write anything else than the vague idea. So I've been talking with**_ **Shana-Fujioka** _ **, (whom I thank for putting up with me XD) and I decided to create this. But what**_ **is** _ **this?**_

 _ **Simply, it is a collection of the ideas I've collected so far. By "idea", it can go from a title idea to a whole story-plot, including paragraphs and single sentences out of the blue.**_

 _ **While I say those are**_ **KaiShin _ideas, some of them can be twisted to fit with another pairing without a problem._**

 _ **So I'll let you lot take any idea if you manage to write anything out of it. The only conditions are:**_

 _ **-that you**_ _ **warn me beforehand**_ _ **, because even though I'm giving ideas away, I still want to know if anyone likes them, and I'd be glad to read what you've came up with with my idea;**_

 _ **-and maybe,**_ _ **writing in your story that it was**_ **my** ** _idea to begin with_** ** _(but not unless there's a real phrase with the exact same words and all that)._** ** _If it is only a vague idea though, I don't think there's a need to say it (then it'll be your choice if you're saying it or not)._**

 ** _After taking one of my ideas, if you ever do, it becomes_** ** _yours_** ** _and you do whatever you want with it. But you have to be aware of the fact that there is a _****_possibility that I'll come back and write the idea_** ** _(one day maybe in some weeks or months or years or whatever)_** ** _. Though, since you might not know what I had in mind (I don't always know what I have in mind either XD) the stories might end up completely different and there might not be any problem. But, just so you know. *shrugs*_**

 ** _When one of my ideas is taken, I'll write it in the chapter, but that doesn't mean nobody else can take it. If you still want to write something about it, you just have to talk_** ** _with the first one who has taken the idea and settle things with them. As I said, once the idea is taken, it isn't mine anymore. Though I won't send you away if you warn me as well and I'll even be happy :)._**

 ** _So now that I'm done with my rambling, I'll leave you here and start posting ideas in the next chapter. I'm not sure yet, but I think I'll post an idea per two days or something, depending on the amount of ideas I have. Once I run out of ideas, others might come, but more sparsely. When I'll get them *shrugs*_**

 ** _See you people~_**

 ** _PS: if anyone's wondering, I did the picture myself on memegenerator and I modified it *nod nod* By-bye *waves hand*_**

 ** _PPS: ah, and don't forget to check out my profile now and then, I update news regularly!_**

 ** _PPPS: if there's anything you didn't understand or something you want to clear up, don't hesitate to PM me._**


	2. (Very) short idea

_**A/N: The first (short) idea I'm giving away. More A/N at the end.**_

* * *

o.o

* * *

Shinichi trailed after him like a lost puppy. ... which he kind of was, actually. Lost, that is; he wasn't a puppy. He was more like, you know, a fully grown dog, which he was grateful for, because he had heard at some point that twenty humans years equaled to two dog-years, and that dogs this race were generally considered young at two years.

* * *

o.o

* * *

 ** _A/N: So, that's it with this idea, I'd say. I think that somewhere out there, there's already a dog!Shinichi AU or something, yes? But as nice as my idea seems to be, I don't think I'd be able to write a dog!Shinichi story because I never had a dog and thus have no idea how a dog is supposed to behave or how the comparison between human and dog ages works. Yet Shinichi wouldn't behave like a dog, since he's not. Anyway._**

 ** _It's not much, I know, but that's all I thought about for that. So several things could come out of this, and_ you _may be the one to catch them. For example, how did our darling Shin-chan turn into a dog? Was it the original poison or the antidote? Or even Akako's magic? Or completely something else if you decide to write a complete AU. That's your choice._**

 ** _Then, who is he following? Kaito, Agasa, Ran (I wrote 'him' but you can change that *shrugs*), Gin, whoever you want._**

 ** _Why, where to, etc etc. And also, what kind of dog is he? A big, scary rottweiler? A tiny, chirpy chihuahua? Or a cutie fluffy doge (i.e a Shiba: wow, much mystery, such logic... for those who browse 9gag, you should know what I mean)? It's up to you!_**

 ** _Ah, also, I wrote him as twenty, but you can do whatever the hell you want. You can make him older or younger as your will._**

 ** _See you next idea!_**


	3. plot idea

_**A/N: Hi again~ I guess I'll stick to one update per two days. There won't be lots of chapters actually. Maybe three or four more, until I find something else than just title ideas^^;**_

 _ **This time, it isn't a paragraph nor a phrase, but more of a plot. Maybe you'll be able to write a whole story with that (OS or not, your pick).**_

* * *

o.o

* * *

MK1412 implies that Agasa's the one who prepares the props for Jii, yes? So what if Conan sees what Agasa's doing, and when he sees Kid use the same prop, he starts to think about it and discovers that Agasa's been making props for the Kid? Without Hakase knowing it, maybe. And then he meets Jii because he's Agasa's friend or something, and Jii freaks out because he's the Kid Killer and all, and then Conan somehow ends up meeting Kaito in civilian clothes and then...?

* * *

o.o

* * *

 ** _A/N: After that I dunno if he'd make the connection right away or not. And I don't know either how their relationship will end up. Again, your pick :3 but I thought it would be worth thinking about. If anyone's wondering which episode of MK1412 I'm referring to, it's the 2nd, Blue Birthday._**


	4. another plot idea

_**A/N: So this is another story-plot (my favorite so far), that goes in a Royalty!AU. I have another Royalty!AU in mind, but I'm keeping the other for me, hehe :3**_

* * *

o.o

* * *

 _ **HAS BEEN USED BY**_ **T** **omboy** **77** _ **IN "**_ **The love of the princes** _ **". DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T USE IT! REMEMBER, YOU (ALSO) HAVE TO SEE WITH HER IF SHE'S OK WITH YOU USING THE PLOT.**_

* * *

o.o

* * *

So there'd be a countryland, with several kingdoms, each ruled by a king and queen. Everything was going fine, until an evil king would want to take control over all of the lands. This king was known as Gin.

It has been a while since he started taking over kingdom after kingdom, and only two kingdoms remain fighting against him: the lands of Beika and Ekoda. Their kings, respectively Kudou Yuusaku and Kuroba Toichi, found that the only solution for them to win against Gin is to ally. But, the only suitable way to do that is by the way of a political marriage. Luck or twist of fate, both of the queens, Yukiko and Chikage, are expecting. They both agree to destine their future child to the other's, for their land's sake.

The young prince Shinichi of the Beika kingdom comes to the world first, soon followed, not quite two moons after him, by... the young _prince_ Kaito of the Ekoda kingdom. But it is too late to turn back now, there is no other choice but to marry them.

* * *

o.o

* * *

 _ **A/N: I kind of like this idea, though I suck at writing angsty stories, so I know I wouldn't be able to turn it into something good. And as I said before, I have another story in Royalty!AU that seems better for my skills, even though I didn't quite manage to be satisfied with what I wrote until now... But anyway, I'm currently working on it, so. Maybe if I'm really stuck I'll post it here though.**_

 _ **Oh, on an almost unrelated note :3 Do any of you know**_ **Bungou Stray Dogs** _ **? Could you imagine a crossover with**_ **Detective Conan** _ **? A battle of deduction between Ranpo and Shinichi 8D Two Edogawas, each holding a secret... Ohmygod, that would be just awesome :D (almost counts as a plot, doesn't it?) and since their names are the same, Conan could hide as Ranpo's brother, haha! Oh God that'd be fun :3 I'd like to read something like that *nod nod***_


	5. another (lame) plot idea

_**A/N: Me again! Another plot. I know that this idea has been revisited many many times, but... well.**_

 _ **Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I've took the WE off, kinda. It's more that I had my WE fully booked and didn't have time to update. Anyway. Plus the Internet is down at my workplace so I'm uploading this from my phone. Hm. Well, here's the plot!**_

* * *

o.o

* * *

So, what if Shinichi and Kaito knew each other before everything happened? Maybe they could have lost track of each other during some time. Kaito wouldn't know about Conan right away, Conan wouldn't know about Kaito being Kid until he disguises himself as Shinichi. And since he doesn't need any mask for that, it clicks? Maybe. And then either he tries to confront him to know the how, the why, or he already discovers the truth regarding Kaito's father being the first Kid, or maybe he'd try to dissuade him or help him or whatever you want to.

* * *

o.o

* * *

 _ **A/N: I had this idea while watching the first OVA. After all, we**_ **do** ** _see Kaito's face before he changes into his Kid's clothes, and in the end it is all only Conan's dream, isn't it? So why would_** **Kaito** ** _appear there? Don't know if you can do anything out of it, what with everything that dealt with this plot already, but well. Maybe you'll see._**


	6. some title ideas

_**A/N: So. This time it will only be title ideas, with what could the story be about. And since titles are very short, I'm putting several ideas in there.**_

* * *

o.o

* * *

 _Coffee and Alcohol_ : So maybe this could deal with Shinichi's addiction to coffee. As for the alcohol, either you can talk about someone else (OC or O _O_ C) being addicted to alcohol and trying to get rid of their addictions together, or you can use the alcohol part to talk about the BO, since they use alcohol names. Or maybe you could feature the BO's boss being addicted to alcohol, heh^^

Shana-Fujioka just gave an awesome idea for this one; where Conan would get addicted to alcohol after Heiji gives him the Baikal, and he tries different sorts of alcohol in hope of turning back even temporarily. That seems nice :3

o.o

 _From metastability to the critical point_ : So that idea came during one of my classes. Metastability is a state in which the material is not actually stable, until it reaches the critical point, at which it breaks. So the story could deal with a rocky relationship that ends with a break up. Oooor something like that.

o.o

 _Just like gravity_ : This came from a riddle generator (very good, this website, I've found several good enigmas in there) I've found, that said: "I'll bring you down but I'll never lift you up. What am I?" and the answer being gravity. So maybe it could be about someone breaking someone else apart or stuff. Or, maybe if you twist the title, " _Unlike gravity_ " or something along that line, could be about someone praising someone else. Or, bringing them down on Earth, but still lifting them up sometimes :)

* * *

o.o

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** ** _Ah, this is not a title idea, but I heard that in a serie on TV and I was like, "Ohmygod that would soooo fit with the Kaitou Kid" and I had to write it down. Sooooooo, well. Here it is._**

* * *

o.o

* * *

 _An already dead man cannot be killed_ : Hmm... Though I said it's not supposed to be a title idea, it _could_ actually be. Your choice^^

* * *

o.o

* * *

 _ **A/N: It's all for now, but maybe I'll have other ideas, who knows, sometimes song lyrics give me ideas as well. I'm almost done with the chapters as well. There's one left, and then you'll be left on your own until I get new ideas. Though I didn't put song lyrics in there, but maybe another time.**_


	7. favorite plot so far

_**A/N: I didn't know I could have that many ideas, heh. I mean, I know I got a whole lot, but I thought I'd run out of them in, like, two days. And they're generally some poor splutter, or things I forget in two minutes. Anyway.**_

 _ **This time's idea is a plot, that I had when driving to my summer job while listening to**_ **Safe and Sound** ** _from_** **Capital Cities** ** _. I froze while having the idea and then started to talk to myself about it. It was weird. (I didn't crash my car though *nod nod*)_**

 ** _This idea is mostly for KaiShin shippers, unless you want to stay on a platonic relationship between the two or something. It's also possible._**

* * *

o.o

* * *

 _ **AS SOME OF YOY MAY HAVE SEEN, I**_ **DID _WRITE THIS_** **!** _ **YAY o/ TOUUUUUUUGH I'M NOT ENTIRELY HAPPY WITH IT. AAANYWAY, WHICH MEANS YOU CAN STILL WRITE IT IF YOU WANT :)**_

* * *

o.o

* * *

So what could be is, that Shinichi has always been prone to bad luck (as he often is~). When he finds an old dusty lamp (or maybe even a jewel that was supposed to grant luck and he got it as a present or something maybe), he rubs it to clean it because the dust just wouldn't go and then **POOF** , a genie comes out (Kaito, or Kid) and says he's got three wishes (yea yea, kind of Aladdin, I know). As Shinichi is not a selfish person, he takes his time to think about what wish he wants to be granted. Maybe they could become friends, in the beginning.

He could wish to have better luck because he's sick and tired of his bad luck. Maybe Kaito could say that if _he_ gets a better luck, someone else would get his bad luck, what with the world's equilibrium or something. And then Shinichi's not sure anymore because as I said, he's not selfish. Somehow if they get friends Kaito could say that during his time as a real person (he could have been trapped as a genie by a _witch_ for example -not saying anythi~ing) he had always been lucky and that he misses aging, because it's been like, centuries since he's been trapped, and then they could or could not fall in love.

Then Shinichi makes the wish that Kaito gets freed from his genie duties and they end up together and since Kaito's super lucky he neutralizes Shinichi's bad luck when they're together and **BAM** fluffy ending like I love them.

* * *

o.o

* * *

 _ **A/N: So I just got to put it in a better storytelling way, and with more details and all.**_

 _ **REMEMBER: DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO WRITE ONE OF MY IDEAS :)**_

* * *

o.o

* * *

Shinichi has always been prone to bad luck. When he finds an old and dusty jewel that was supposed to bring good luck to its owner, he keeps it even though he doesn't believe in this kind of junk.

One day, he gets tired to see the jewel collecting even more dust than what it already has, and rubs it clean. In a blinding white light, the jewel transforms itself in a man not older than him, dressed in white clothes, a cape, hat and monocle over the right eye. He presents itself as Kid the genie; and offers a wish to Shinichi for liberating him from the jewel.

Shinichi asks if he can have luck, because he's sick and tired of his misfortune. Kid then tells him that granting him good luck will bring bad luck to someone else, to keep the balance in the world. Shinichi then refuses to keep this wish, and Kid finds himself amazed by that, because all of his previous 'owners' had been selfish bastards who didn't care about the others' wellbeing.

Time went from days to weeks to months, but still Shinichi made no wish. Kid becomes worried, and keeps pushing him. Not that Kid doesn't like spending free time with Shinichi, because he's really awesome, though Kid tries not to get too attached because he knows that as soon as Shinichi makes his wish, he wouldn't be able to see him anymore. ... Note the "tries".

But Shinichi still doesn't make any wish, and likes to spend time with Kid, as well. He once tells him that he also need friends, and he's happy to have Kid. Shinichi learns that before being trapped as a genie by a witch, Kid had been a very lucky person, and that he misses being able to age. Life inside the jewel is long and boring. He has been trapped several decades ago, and still is the very same age as before.

One sunny day (or not^^), Shinichi confronts Kid and tells him he finally made his mind about the wish he wants to make. Kid feels a pang in his chest and settles to grant his wish. He however doesn't expect Shinichi to wish for him to be free of his genie duties.

A blueish-purple light then surrounds Kid, and when it fades again, the previously genie is not clad in the white suit and cape and hat and monocle, but as a normal young man with messy hair, a big smile and teary indigo eyes, and he lunges forward to kiss Shinichi because he's just so damn happy that he finally is free, and to be with the person he came to love is the best thing that could have happened to him.

Shinichi is happy, of course, because he had fallen for Kid, as well. He then learns that Kid's true name is Kuroba Kaito, and tells him that all this time, it wasn't only luck that he needed, but just someone to be with him.

* * *

o.o

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, what about this plot? I thought it more thoroughly while writing it here. At first I only had the idea of Kaito being a genie and Shinichi finding the object housing him. I think that both could play the role of the genie though, but since Kaito's always so cheery and lucky, I found he fitted better :) Even though a snarky genie could be fun to deal with. When written, that is. IRL it must be annoying, wouldn't it?**_

 _ **To be honest I kind of like this plot, it's my new favorite :)). I'm still working on the Royalty!AU (it's giving me a hard time though^^;). I'll also start giving a try to prompt writing *nod nod***_

 _ **It's all for now, but stay tuned because I might update now and then (if I'm stuck on an idea I'm working on or something)! It's not over :)**_


	8. inspiring songs

_**A/N: Sorry I'm late, but this week-end + monday was a holiday in my country and I had been dragged out by my sister and all, so I didn't have the time to do what I wanted to. Anyway, I should have known that it wouldn't be over so fast, heh. I've made my mind and I'll tell you which song inspire me. Maybe they'll inspire you as well :)**_

 _ **All the songs are possible to find on YouTube.**_

* * *

o.o

* * *

 **Mad World (Hardwell)** : this inspires me because, the first verse says that he's going to go crazy and stuff, and then someone comes and makes it all better. So what I thought was that Shinichi's starting to go crazy with being Conan and solving cases, and then POOF Kid's there and makes it all better because he's awesome.  
 **AND:** I've made an AMV about that, the link is available on my profile (it should work)

o.o

 **Secret (The Pierces)** : Well this one doesn't exactly _inspire_ me. Buut the lyrics are nice, "two can keep a secret if one of them is dead" that fits the BO, right? Since they kill everyone who knows about them 8) (or maybe it could be a dark!Kid that kills -or want to kill- everyone who learns his secret 8D ... I woudn't do that to my little Kaito though)

o.o

 **Blind (Feder)** : This one is a bit like Mad World. I wanted to make an AMV with that but the software crashed before I could finish and I hadn't been able to get the file back. I may try to redo it one day when I'll stop giving MovieMaker the cold shoulder. Anyway! In the verse it says that she thought she knew him but now that she knows his secret it's obvious and doesn't understand how she hadn't noticed earlier and all that. So that could be Aoko finding out about Kaito being KID or stuff.

o.o

 **The Science Love Song (ASAPScience)** : Well. This- this doesn't actually inspire me in the same way. It's more, as the title says, it's a science love song. And it's like, pickup lines for scientists, and it's just awesome. It may be because _I_ 'm a scientist, buuuuut I really like those. (My fav is "Take away gravity, I'd still fall for you")

o.o

 **I hate you I love you (Gnash)** : This song is about best friend being in love or something. The chorus sings " _I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you, Don't want to But I can't put Nobody else above you, I hate you, I love you, I hate that I want you, You want her, You need her, But I'll never be her_ ". So what it did make me think about (I'm still a huge KaiShin shipper :3), is that Kaito (or Shinichi) is in love with the other, and the other still loves his childhood friend (or he might just think he does) but he knows he'll never be her because he's a guy and all of that. (If it was Kaito pining it could have another one part to add, since he's good at disguising and all, he might look like her but he'll never _actually_ be Ran, y'see? :3)

o.o

 **Daylight (Maroon 5)** : This song, well. There was a time when I wanted to write a songfic about this one. It would have been about Kid and Shinichi having a relationship and during a night, after Shinichi fell asleep, Kid would reflect about how he doesn't want to stay apart from him during the day or something. Since in the song, it says that when the day comes up he'll leave and that he wants the night to stay and stuff.

* * *

o.o

* * *

 _ **A/N: It's all for now, but I may update this very chapter if a new song gives me ideas (or if I forgot any, which is likely)**_


	9. other royalty AU

_**A/N: Yay, hello people! I'm not dead yet! (well, since I uploaded an OS today, obvioulsy I wouldn't be dead... anyway!) While I was giving a try to the Royalty!AU, it became nonsense and this plot was born from it. It kind of sounds like the one I initially wanted to write, but there's some dark plot twist in it.**_

* * *

o.o

* * *

King Toichi Kuroba of Ekoda had been deceased for eight years, when Prince Kaito was seven, leaving Queen Chikage to rule the kingdom. However, a queen ruling the kingdom by herself is really badly seen by the other kingdoms, and the Queen has been presented with a dilemma: either she would marry Snake, a King badly famous for his awful character and ruling, or she had to have Prince Kaito to marry as soon as he reaches the age of sixteen. If he didn't, she will be forced to marry Snake.

She chooses the latter, though she never informs Kaito about that. This way, she had thought, he would be free of the pressure of _having_ to find a princess to marry, and would be more willing to meet and learn to know the ones that will be presented to him.

However, Prince Kaito rejects all of the princesses, and now that he will soon reach sixteen, there is no princess left for him to meet. Only princes are still available, including Prince Shinichi of Beika, who had known Kaito since childhood (their parents had been friends. After King Toichi's death though, their meetings lessened in frequency).

What people don't know, is that Kaito rejects all of the princesses because he is in love with Shinichi (well, at first not, but). And yet Kaito still doesn't know about his mother's dilemma, and gets annoyed at her attempts to marry him.

Shinichi doesn't know yet either, but when he gets to visit the Ekoda kingdom, he finally discovers everything. And, well, he also is in love with Kaito.

* * *

o.o

* * *

 _ **A/N: Weeeell, the end of the plot is lame. I don't know how to end this. But. The plot is not bad, I guess.**_

 _ **How I wanted to write that was, starting when Shinichi gets to Ekoda (maybe with Yukiko), that is a bit before Kaito reaches sixteen, and he witnesses how Kaito rejects a princess and Chikage scolds him. And then Kaito runs out of the room, and Shinichi gets out as well but still overhears their mothers talking and learns about Chikage's dilemma.**_

 _ **And after he goes maybe for advice to someone, before confronting Kaito about it. And then he learns that Kaito actually loves him and all that. Maybe :3 I actually had quite a lot written already. If anybody's interested I can give it.**_


	10. another plot

_**A/N: Hey people, I'm still alive, yay! I'm actually working on a KaiShin story, instead of looking for an internship. Hm. But, I also had an idea and a half, lol. It helps watching**_ **Atlantis, the Lost Empire** ** _and_** **The Elephant Princess** ** _lol. I feel like I'm ten^^ But I like it!_**

 ** _Anyway, here's the idea, sounds (a tiiiiny bit XD) like_** **Atlantis** ** _, wonder why lmao_**

* * *

 ** _o.o_**

* * *

So, Kaito would be an explorer _**(A/N: makes me think of a story where Kaito was sort of an Indiana Jones. Hmm, I want to find that story again)**_. While doing some research/exploring on whatever you want him to, he stumbles upon a secret place with an (ancient?) civilization. Maybe he could find Shinichi first, but Shinichi's wary of humanity because he's done research and knows that people are bad ;_; But Kaito still follows, or maybe someone else who was with Shinichi takes him with them.

And well, I don't know exactly but Kaito would manage to make his way into Shinichi's heart~ _**(A/N: I'm still KaiShin shipper hehe)**_

* * *

 _ **o.o**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Weeeeell, that was shorter than expected. Not that I expected anything, actually. Anyway people, do any of you know Mystic Messenger? Some things in there could bring out an idea or two, yes?**_

 _ **Also, for my KaiShin story I'm working on, I already have the whole plot and the title. Though... I wouldn't say no to some advice _ (that's the closest to a cry for help you'll get from me^^;;)**_


End file.
